Adalyne McBride
'Adalyne McBride '''is a character who first appears in ''My Sister in Camp?! and is the main deuteragonist of Summer with the Royals. Disney Background "Alena thought she was going to be an only child at the Camp, but she was wrong. This little lady came from the farms of Kentucky and is willing to accompany her sister! With her fairy tale obsession and major crush on Bashful, she might make Alena's summer even more interesting then before!" Personality Adalyne is a shy girl. Her shyness is the main reason why she went to camp with her sister. She has certain problems with eye contact and talking, mostly to people she just met. When she meets Bashful, she has a hard time saying hi to him. When people get to know Adalyne better, she is fun to be around. She likes to play video games and go on adventures. She even is a little prankster. Even though her side is a walk on the wild side, her sweet side warms the hearts of her friends. Appearance Adalyne is a six-year old girl with fair skin, auburn hair (usually in pig tails), blue-grey eyes, and freckles. Her usual outfit is a white hoodie too big for her, a jean skirt, and periwinkle sneakers like Alena's. She has a green headband Her swimming outfit is a pink crop top and matching swimming shorts, and lime green flip flops Her Christmas in July outfit is a Red hoodie with green sihouette of Santa Clause and the words "Ho Ho ho!" On the back with green lines on the bottom, grey sweats, and green boots Her night outfit, or PJs, are a pink t-shirt under a grey zip hoodie, green fuzzy pants, and bunny slipper boots. Role in the Show Adalyne came to the camp to get rid of her shyness and make friends when she moves into the first grade next year. She spends some time with Alena and her friends and they become new friends to her. When she meets Teddy, she finally meets someone her age and as weird as her, and the the two immediately bond and become best friends. When she meets the seven dwarfs, she is very shy around them, especially Bashful, her favorite fairy tale character and love interest. She even has a hard time saying hi. Gallery See: Adalyne/Gallery Quotes * "Oh, hi Alena!" * "Mom wanted me to give you this note" * "Nuts." * "Finishing. Game." * "(first meeting Bashful) H-h-h-(blushes madly)" * "You're funny!" * "Yea right, Alena, like this camp is full of fairy tale characters" * "Why don't we go in there?" * "Did she seriously say 'Run, Run, Run!'?!" * "Gross" * "Yea, I do! Like, um, I, well, just make these cool, um, yea, I...yea." * "I can't! Everytime I try to talk to him, my mouth goes dry and I suddenly forget English!" Relationships See: Adalyne's relationships Trivia * It was originally stated that Adalyne wasn't going to be in the series. * Her name was originally "Fliss" * Adalyne is afraid of the dark and fire. * Adalyne has many facts that proves that she is not a regular six year old. ** Adalyne doesn't throw temper tantrums. ** She has a crush at this young age. ** She can be sarcastic. ** She thinks most little kid things are weird. * According the the show's creator, Adalyne has high functioning autism, and acts older than her actual age. It is unknown if this is a fact, or just a joke. * Despite the mutual crush that Adalyne and Bashful have on each other, their relationship remains platonic throughout the series, never going as far as just friends. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Character Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Cute characters Category:Lovers Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Iconic characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Summer with the Royals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Young Girls Category:Girl Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Girls